<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Night, Elias by grossferatu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761664">Good Night, Elias</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu'>grossferatu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Bodyswap, Eyes, M/M, The Eye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for James to go, and Elias to take his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, James Wright/Elias Bouchard, James Wright/Peter Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Night, Elias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s aged well, don’t you think?” James Wright asks Elias in lieu of greeting him. “A shame the heart is going any day now.”</p><p>Elias stares at him. He has never seen his boss behave like this before, and it leaves him paralyzed. He has decidedly forgotten why James called him here in the first place.</p><p>“Don’t just stare at me,” James chides. “I’m amazed you of all the assistants figured it out.”</p><p>“Y-your eyes,” Elias stutters. “They’re the wrong color.”</p><p>James hums low in his throat. “Yes,” he says. “Color photography, how… complicating.”</p><p>He smirks, as though he and Elias are sharing a secret joke.</p><p>“He had such pretty, soft brown eyes. Yours are blue. I don’t know if anyone cares enough about you that they’ll tell the difference.”</p><p>“You’re going to kill me,” Elias whispers.</p><p>“Oh, yes.” James smiles, self-indulgent, triumphant, smug. “I used to try seduction. This is much more efficient.”</p><p>With surprising speed his grabs Elias by the throat, shoving him forcefully against the wall, keeping him pinned. His other hand reaches lower, to Elias’s fly, unbuttoning it, groping around until he finds his cock.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“It’s different from the inside,” James says. “I need to see if it fits my specifications.”</p><p>Despite himself, despite the whole situation, Elias finds himself hardening in his boss’s hand.</p><p>“Oh… <em>oh</em>…”</p><p>“It’s quite nice,” James says. “Strip.”</p><p>Elias nods, rubbing absentmindedly at his throat. He is acutely aware that he is going to die. There is nothing he can do about it now.</p><p>When he’s naked, James nods. “Good,” he says, and Elias can’t help the flush that covers his face, his body, his chest.</p><p>He runs a hand down the side of Elias’s neck, his stomach.</p><p>“Open wide.”</p><p>Elias knows exactly what he’s talking about. He opens his eyes, whimpering around his flinch reaction as he feels the thumb against his socket.</p><p>“It’s always so easy, like this,” James says.</p><p>Elias screams when they eye pops out, his cock filling out completely, hard in James’s other hand. His perspective, impossibly, splits, showing his nude body as James makes his eye look at himself.</p><p>“I have excellent taste,” James says, and he pops the eye inside his mouth like a grape.</p><p>Elias can feel him hold it in his mouth like a communion wafer. He can feel it when Elias bites down, chews, grinds the lens between his molars and lets the rest dissolve in his saliva. He especially feels it when Elias repeats the practice with the other eye. Finally, he can’t see anymore, but he can feel, feel how hard he is between his legs and the pain in his sockets and finally, the sheer ecstasy of being so absolutely, completely <em>seen</em>.</p><p>“Good night, Elias,” James whispers. He presses two soft, reverent kisses to the hollow sockets. “May the End keep you.”</p><p>-</p><p>Elias flexes his fingers, bouncing lightly on his feet. Being young, being young and <em>male</em> is always gorgeous in a way that makes him touch the backs of his ears in delight. Yes, the cooling body of James Wright is lying on the floor inches away from him, but he can’t properly care, not when he’s nude and hard and looking at himself in the long mirror he had installed on the inside of his office door two bodies ago for exactly this purpose.</p><p>He’d meant to come in Elias’s mouth, but he’d gotten too excited and completed the transfer before even letting himself have a last orgasm in that old body.</p><p>Settling himself in his chair, Elias props one leg up on the desk and wraps his fingers (Elias’s are longer than James) around his cock and squeezes, slowly teasing an orgasm out of the unfamiliar organ.</p><p>Licking his hand to clean it, he uses the other to reach for the receiver of his phone.</p><p>“Peter,” he says, when the irritated voice picks up on the other end. It’s his good luck the man is, for once, not at sea. “It’s me.” He laughs, enjoying the look of disgust that flits across Peter’s face at how coquettish Elias is being. “<em>Elias</em>.”</p><p>“If you call me ‘daddy’ I will flay your new body open,” Peter says. Elias laughs again.</p><p>“Meet me in James’s flat,” he says. “I have some affairs to put in order.”</p><p>He hangs up before Peter can say anything and reluctantly walks over to Elias’s discarded clothes. He’ll have to select a new wardrobe, one that isn’t quite so… disorganized.</p><p>Beholding himself in the mirror one last time, he grins at his own reflection. Time to continue the work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>